


The Cruelty of God

by TG_fan



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TG_fan/pseuds/TG_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No plot. I haven’t proofread this so there will be spelling and grammar mistakes. I posted it without editing because I wrote it a while ago and kept finding excuses not to proofread it… A final note on quality; this is the second “work” I have ever written and so I would love tips for improvement even if it is something as simple as too many adverbs! </p>
<p>This Arima/Sasaki fiction is written from Arima’s point of view. He will of course be ooc (especially because I didn’t want anymore angst. I’m still heartbroken at his death so this plotless porn is not sad). I hope that everyone can find enjoyment in this despite an ooc Arima. Thank you to all who read and I would love to hear your thoughts on Arima. Too ooc for your tastes or just right for this one shot?</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Cruelty of God

**Author's Note:**

> No plot. I haven’t proofread this so there will be spelling and grammar mistakes. I posted it without editing because I wrote it a while ago and kept finding excuses not to proofread it… A final note on quality; this is the second “work” I have ever written and so I would love tips for improvement even if it is something as simple as too many adverbs! 
> 
> This Arima/Sasaki fiction is written from Arima’s point of view. He will of course be ooc (especially because I didn’t want anymore angst. I’m still heartbroken at his death so this plotless porn is not sad). I hope that everyone can find enjoyment in this despite an ooc Arima. Thank you to all who read and I would love to hear your thoughts on Arima. Too ooc for your tastes or just right for this one shot?

Arima was breaking down. Everything was on fire and everything tingled. There was a platoon of angry butterflies raging war in his stomach as his student’s slick wet body tangled with his own in the sheets.

Hot tongue greeting his. Hot body greeting his. He was entwining everything he had with this boy with the frigid glacial eyes so like his own. 

Arima had torn Haise’s clothes from him all way down to his ridiculous banana underwear until only a delicious expanse of skin was left and the boy’s leaking cock was exposed. As he was an efficient man, no time was wasted before getting right to business and leading him to where he was now: balls deep inside the trembling Haise and melting from the overwhelming pleasure of it all. 

Arima had found that Haise was pink inside and that his walls were as soft as they were hot.  
Inside Haise like this, Arima was a king or even God himself seated inside a plush velvet throne made just for him.  
A suppressed grunt lodged itself in his throat. It felt so good inside of his student’s tight pink hole. Needling stings were piercing his insides from the butterflies within him as the boy’s constricting and most private chamber ate him up. It was blissfully painful.

Arima immediately set to work with a pace that he thought would please Haise; hand working at the boys smaller leaking cock to take his mind off of the pain in his ass. 

Haise was beautiful like this. Beneath him. Submissive to him. Panting for him. Head thrown back against the pillows and eyebrows furrowed in a look of unadulterated pleasure. It seemed that the boy could not gather his breath as he desperately tried to gulp air down between pleas for more and a multitude of cries for Arima to hold him.

Arima dusted kisses all over his sticky face working down to his pale neck and then his pert nipples. He was not sure if he was angry with this boy. This incorrigible boy who hand wormed his way all the way into the Reaper’s frozen heart. Though Haise had done nothing to explicitly deserve it, he found himself wanting to punish the wicked boy for making him feel this way. This desire to discipline festered and grew until Arima found his hand cutting off the boy’s impending orgasm with a strong fist locked around the small but engorged cock as he continued fucking into him. 

Arima kept plunging his plow into the wealthy field beneath him, harvesting pleasure from the action all the while. It was fitting that Haise should pay him tribute like this. A cornucopia of sensations laid out by his boy just for his benefit.

Haise was soon sobbing beneath him. Arima felt his heart lurch at the desperate sounds. Sounds that he had caused. It was almost enough to make him stop, to continue to let Haise do as he pleased, but almost just wasn’t enough and Arima couldn’t quite find it in himself to let go of his student’s cock just yet. 

Haise let out a guttural sob of Arima’s name as he begged him to just let him cum. “Arima- I can’t.”  
But Arima was also tired of hearing his lame “I can’t” excuses.

He reached around the boy and hoisted the wet trembling mess that he had created into his lap so that his student was now effectively impaled on his cock and rocking himself furiously, shamelessly even, to get more friction. He was in agony. 

Arima spirited Haise’s discarded tie up from the bedroom floor and tied Haise’s throbbing cock all the while maintaining a steely eye contact with him. He wrapped his belt around the boy’s arms and bound them behind his back ordering him to keep them there. He could have laughed at Haise’s face; it was the very same one he made whenever Arima scolded him only less composed and a whole lot lewder. His poor boy didn’t even know what he did wrong this time but no matter, a punishment was to be delivered. Arima brought his large calloused hands to the boys lower back to knead and pull in an erotic massage on the boy’s kakuhou. 

The Reaper distantly thought that he may have permanent hearing damage after the scream that his hands had wrung out of his precious student but he nevertheless continued plunging into the hungry hole above him, feeding Haise endless inches of his massive cock. His precious Haise had now resorted to sobbing into his neck as incoherent pleas for release wrenched out of his throat. 

“Papa please!”

At the use of Haise’s self-prescribed name for him which rang so vulgar in a setting such as this, Arima could only intensify his massage. Fingers slick with sweat and kagune secretions worked magic up, down, and all around the pale expanse of slickened skin. He took his fingers and began massaging just around the kakuhou but never again touching it. 

He kept this process up while pummeling the abused and thoroughly violated prostate deep inside Haise’s tired body. “Daddy please~” More sobs followed. Arima thrusted harder and faster. He massaged faster and deeper into the tissue. Without a doubt this wicked and wretched boy deserved the treatment for making Arima’s heart pound whenever he entered a room and seemingly plummet whenever he left it. Though Haise was bound and a slave to his cock at the moment, it was clear to Arima who the real slave was. It was laughable that one as callosal and infallible as him had succumbed to this little boy with the bright smiles and the heavy books. It was a small condolence that the fall from his untouchable seat of power was at least a pleasurable one.

Haise was not the only one hurting anymore. Arima could not keep this up for much longer. His balls felt heavy with his load and his cock was throbbing wildly from its place inside the warm flesh. The lewd desperate face peering down at him from his seat upon the massive Death God’s lap was about all he could handle. 

A few breaths later and Arima was asking, “Haise do you want to cum?” The chorus of yeses and the desperate look of hope on his little one’s face nearly made him feel guilty. Arima removed the belt from his arms and then reached between them and removed the tie from Haise’s weeping cock while throwing him onto his back and thrusting wildly into the boy’s prostate. If Haise’s scream from the impromptu kakuhou massage wasn’t deafening then this one was.  
Arima felt his eyes slip closed as a splash of warm fluid on his abdomen and a vacuuming heat engulfed his cock in mighty orgasm induced spasms. He spilled his own seed and road out the extra pleasure caused by his student’s orgasm. It was hot, boiling so, tight, walls thick and inhumanly powerful, and every good word. His vision went, the display behind his eyelids was an absolute and incandescent white. It was oh so good. 

When he regained his senses from his orgasm he began to perceive the feeling of soft fingers combing through his hair, petting and massaging his scalp. “That feels nice.” Eyes reopened, Arima discovered Haise watching him with a content albeit slightly irate look. He questioned Arima as to his sudden and unwarranted punishment. This was fair Arima supposed. He wasn’t ready to voice his feelings just yet though so he settled for distracting Haise with tender kisses and gentle caresses as he collapsed beside him and pulled him into a spooning position. 

“What do you mean Haise?” Luckily for him, his boy was too tired to play games with him and settled for a halfhearted glare before folding into his arms and drifting to sleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Several minutes have passed and Arima is about to drift off into sleep as well when he hears cursing and hushed shouts to be quiet emitting from somewhere within the Chateau. 

It sounds like his grandchildren are home. Judging from the harsh whispers it sounds like they had been for quite a while as well.

Haise will not be happy with him tomorrow. This was his idea after all.


End file.
